Nervous Game
by strawberrycupcake101
Summary: "Let's play game."  "Like what?"  "Umm...how bout the Nervous Game!"


**Alrighty everyone! So I actually took some time to write this long overdue story for my fried YukiShihon aka Garret. I promised him some PruAme for x-mas and finally got around to it in like March XD SO heres to a very very very belated x-mas Garret! **

**Btw if you haven't played the nervous game, shame on you :/**

**Hetalia is not mine, if they were they would all be bluntly gay for each other :3**

* * *

"I'm so bored."

Silence.

"I said 'I'm soooo bored."

Nothing.

"Are you even listening?"

Prussia looked up to find an obnoxious American in his face. Prussia huffed before shoving the others face away from his. "And this is my fault because? It's not like I'm the one who got you kicked out of the meeting."

America crossed his arms in annoyance. "Hey, it's not my fault you're brother is such a boring stiff." he huffed, setting his sights on one of the white walls surrounding him. After causing what Germany called a 'disruption' at the meeting, America was kicked out and sent to one of the empty conference rooms down the hall. Not trusting the American in the least, Germany sent Prussia to watch after him since "It's not like Prussia has anything to do anyway."

Prussia slouched farther into one of the many chairs that he occupied at the moment. He thought for a moment, sighed, and then gave America an amused look. "If you're so bored, what do you recommend we do?"

America's head snapped back to look at the Prussian when he heard the other's offer. A sarcastic smirk spread across the Prussians face, probably waiting for the American to say something ridiculous and utterly American. This angered America who let out an unamused grunt. America thought for a minute about how to answer the other before suddenly a huge smile creeped onto the others face, causing Prussia to raise an eyebrow in question. "We should play the Nervous Game."

Prussia's face became one of not only confusion but interest as well. "Nervous Game? And just what, may I ask, the hell is that?" America's smile grew wider in response to his question. He quickly sidled on up to the Prussian, totally ignoring all boundaries of personal space. Why waste words when he could demonstrate? Besides America was more of a hands on person anyway.

"The Nervous Game starts with two players, in this case me and you, and the goal is to make the other person nervous. But you can only use yourself, nothing else. Got it?" Prussia leaned forward in interest but still a little perplexed. America sighed, "Here let me demonstrate." America placed a hand on one of Prussia's thighs, smiling innocently. "Nervous?"

Prussia shook his head slowly and America just laughed, "Didn't think so. So if you want you can take the game a step further, like so." Prussia only had a second to think before he found the American straddling him, hands pressed against his chest, and warm breath ghosting over the crook of his pale neck. "Nervous?"

Prussia was a lot of things at that moment, and nervous was probably one of them. His breath hitched in his throat as the others ghosting breath sent shivers down his spine. Everywhere the American was touching made the Prussian tense up, his speech coming out in stutters, "A-america, I, uh, I-" America just laughed before slowly tracing his lips up the others throat, coming to a stop mere centimeters from the Prussians lips. "I win."

America hesitated a moment, letting the moment sink in, before leaning back to unstraddle the other. He always was good at games, and he had yet to lose a single match of a Nervous Game since he first started playing it. But this time he underestimated who his opponent was. This wasn't the shy Canada or the always flustered England who he had played against before. In a split second, the roles were reversed and America found himself pinned in against the chair with Prussia straddling him. Red eyes locked on to his blue ones and he felt the others hands in a very lose proximity to his crotch. America gulped outwardly as the others face came mere inches from his. "I should have you know, I'm a very sore loser."

America's mouth opened to speak, but he was never given the chance. Prussia forcibly captured the others lips, forcing America to arch slightly in the chair. Prussia took the opportunity to bring himself closer to the other, grinding teasingly against the American. America couldn't help but gasp at the contact, and Prussia took the opportunity to dive deeper into the Americans mouth.

America's thoughts were so jumbled and scattered at the moment that by the time he finally put two and two together, the kiss had stopped and both he and the Prussia were breathing heavily. "Nervous?" The Prussian asked with a smirk, rubbing a gloved hand across the others crotch, causing America to stiffen. "You….could say that."

Suddenly feet could be heard shuffling down the hallway and voices could be heard, muffled from the walls. "Oh what a shame. Seems our little game will have to end here America." Prussia said with a look of mock pity on his face, "But don't worry I know plenty of other ways I can make you nervous, if you know what I mean." The Prussian gave a wink and his hand ghosted over the others crotch before standing up, drifting nonchalantly to the door. America didn't move, frozen like a deer in headlights, sprawled in his chair. If anyone else had seen the great American Empire in such a state, weeks of ridicule would surely have ensued. "I'll be waiting America." Prussia teased before closing the door behind him, leaving America to sit there in silence.

America now knew one thing for sure.

He needed to play more games with Prussia**.**


End file.
